L-DK
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: It was only an accident. Pushing Jace down the stairs and setting the sprinklers off in his apartment. Clary didn't meant to do it, but even so, she has to pay him back. So, he moves in with her. Of course she despises him after he turned her best friend down but that doesn't mean that she can't develop feelings for him. Watch as two people find a bond stronger than friendship.
1. Accidents

"Excuse me!" I yelled as I sprinted passed the people in the hallway who stared at me, whispering to each other why a small red headed girl would be running down the hallways like a mad man. Well, if you must know, I'm meeting my best friend in the courtyard where she will confess to her crush that she likes him. But before I go into detail of the topic, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Clary Fray and I go to Alicante Academy. My best friend, Isabelle Lightwood, has been crushing on the school's heartthrob and has the need to tell him, in front of everyone, her feelings. While we're on the topic of the heartthrob… his name is Jace Herondale. He's popular among his grade and makes girls swoon over him, well except me. But the thing about Jace is even though he is good looking, I have to admit, he turns down every girl that confesses to him.

It's really strange but I don't care until now. If he breaks Isabelle's heart I _will_ destroy him.

As of now, I'm running down the stairs and into the courtyard, I slowed down to a light jog and scanned the area for her and found her leaning against a pillar. I jogged over to Isabelle and put my hands on the pillar for support. I gasped for air but I looked at her and gave a nod. She gave one sharp nod back, meaning that she was ready. We looked out into the courtyard and spotted him entering, making his way to the other side to get into the hallway where his class was.

Isabelle walked ahead of me, making her way to him. I stopped short and watched as she stood right across from him, where he was still walking away. I clasped my hands in front of me, praying that everything would go well.

"I like you!" Isabelle's voice yelled out. It seemed like everything had stopped. Everyone who was in the courtyard looked at Isabelle and then Jace, who had stopped midstride but did not turn around. "I like you," she repeated to him.

Finally Jace turned a bit to look at her. I held my breath.

"Good for you but sadly I don't return your feelings. You're quite annoying to be honest," Jace responded to Isabelle. Her face dropped at his words and I saw the look in her eyes, the one that was so rare that it filled me with rage. She was going to cry. Everyone watched as she looked down and started to shake as Jace turned away and left.

Then, everyone erupted into chaos. Some were laughing at Isabelle for being turned down or pitying her for having her heart broken. My hands clenched into fists, my finger nails cutting into my palms.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"What happened? What did we miss?" Simon's voice rang behind me.

"Yeah, did everything go okay?" Jordan added in. If only they knew. Being a good friend, I should've went to Isabelle to cheer her up and explained what happened to Jordan and Simon, but my stubbornness took a hold of me and I ran after Jace. I could hear Simon calling my name but I didn't stop running.

I knew where Jace's class was. It's not like I stalk him or anything but his class is right across from mine. It was a good thing it was upstairs too because I knew a shortcut to get to the top of the stairs before he could. When I made it, I leaned against a cubed pillar and waited for him with my arms crossed.

_That bastard. Who does he think he is just saying that to a girl with no emotions,_ my brows furrowed.

I waited for him for a few minutes until I heard someone coming up from the stairs and a flash of blonde hair started to makes its way up. I immediately put a leg up, resting the bottom of my foot on the rail across from me to prevent him to move past me.

Jace looked at my leg that was blocking his way to me.

"Are you gonna move your leg?" he asked in a monotonous voice, as if he was bored.

"How dare you do that to Isabelle," I said sternly.

"Who?"

"The girl that just confessed to you!" I exclaimed. Is he serious?

"Oh, her," he said back with a sigh. He looked me up and down and then asked, "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm her friend. Her _best _friend," I stated and he nodded slowly. Then, all of a sudden he grabbed my leg that was blocking him with one hand and then other was at the side of my head, balancing his weight as he leaned close to me.

"You want me too, don't you?" he questioned.

My brows rose, "huh?"

"Since I rejected your friend you think you have a chance with me?" there was a playful smirk on his face. I could feel my heart beat faster and a blush rose on my cheeks. He started to lean closer to me, his face only inches from mine.

"NO!" I yelled and put my hands on his chest and pushed. I saw his eyes widened as he fell backwards and down the stairs.

Realization hit me at what I had just done and I screamed.

* * *

><p>"The light's gonna be red," Jace said. I glanced up at the sign and saw the yellow walking light start to blink. I gasped and hurried us over to the other side of the road. When we made it, Jace leaned against a stone pillar as I collapsed to the ground, huffing for air.<p>

I had taken Jace to the nurse after the little incident and have been waiting outside the door to see if he was okay.

"Just some minor sprains but he'll be alright," the nurse had said and gave my shoulders a bit of relief but when I entered the room to apologize, he had bandages wrapped all around him. One on his arm, one around his hand and wrist, another around his head, and then one on his ankle.

"Now how am I going to go home in this condition," was the first thing he said to me.

"I'm sorry, um, I can call you a cab?" I had suggested in a small voice. But he simply shook his head.

"No, you can help me get home," he had told me and I had been lost at what he meant till now. I carried him by my side for the past thirty minutes and he was _heavy_. No boy should be of that weight but the reason he was so freaking heavy was that he worked out and had big muscles.

"You need to turn right here," he said and pointed to the direction. I glared at him but got up and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked for a while until he stopped limping and pivoted his feet towards some steep stairs.

"U-up there?" I asked him, my mouth open. He nodded. "How the hell are you supposed to get up there?!" I yelled at him.

"You find a way, you're the one who did this to me in the first place," he snapped back. I looked away and glared at the ground. I threw his arm away from my shoulder and got in front of him.

"Get on," I demanded.

"Are you serious? This is your grand idea, to carry me up these stairs? I hate to break it to you but I don't think you have the strength to carry me," he commented.

"You don't have any clue what I can and can't do, so it's either get on or I'll leave you here," I snapped. He just stood there for a second and then scoffed, shaking his head but got on.

"If you throw out your back it's not my fault, okay," Jace said.

"Whatever," I mumbled and grunted when I picked him up. It felt like I was picking up a damn elephant but it didn't stop me from going up the steps, one by one. "You're stronger than you look," Jace told me.

"You don't say?" I didn't stop. When I reached the middle part of the stairs, I gasped a bit and stood there.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Give me a break," I growled.

"I wanna get home," he complained. I wish that I could've dropped him here. I tightened my grip on him and continued up the stairs. When I finally made it to the top, I put his arm back around my neck and walked in the direction he needed me to walk.

_This looks awfully familiar,_ I thought as I looked at the surroundings. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"There," Jace's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at where he told me to drop him off and my jaw dropped.

"Wait, there?" I asked, pointing at the small apartments. He nodded. "I-I live there, too," I told him.

"What? You live here?" he asked me

"Apartment 5-A," I answered him.

"5-B," he was my damn neighbor and I didn't even know about it! "I just moved in last week, crazy we didn't bump into each other," he said thoughtfully. "Now, why are you just standing there, aren't you going to help me to my apartment, neighbor?"

I glared at him but dragged him up the steps to his apartment.

I stopped at the front of his door and he looked at me.

"What."

"Can you get my key from my pocket?" he asked me.

"What, why can't you do it?" I asked him. He eyed his right arm, the one that had the bandages wrapped around it, and his other hand that was completely wrapped. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where are they?"

"Back left pocket," he answered and I reached behind him and reached for the pocket. I really didn't want to get it out of his pocket, why couldn't he have his key in his breast pocket like a normal person or at least in his bag. "Don't be shy, just reach in the pocket and get the damn key," Jace said a bit impatiently. I nudged him and quickly took the key out of his pocket and put it into the lock.

We went inside the apartment, which was a mess, and I lay him down on his couch. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome," I said and started to leave but Jace's voice rang out before I reached the door.

"You think that's all I wanted from you?" I turned to face him.

"You want more from me after I carried you from school?" I scolded.

"In my condition, I possibly can't clean the rest of my stuff up and cook something for me to eat, so if you can be a darling and do those stuff for me?" his voice was way too innocent for my liking.

I looked at him again and thought back when I had pushed him. I let my head fall and my shoulders slump. "Fine."

* * *

><p>I spent the last fifteen minutes getting his food ready and went to go clean up some of his stuff as the stove heated. Jace was sitting on his couch reading a book. For a person who was injured, he seemed calm. I shook my head and got back to what I was doing. In the background, I heard Jace laugh at something in his book. It was dark and rich and made me shudder.<p>

_No Clary,_ I thought sternly,_ you do not like his laugh._

I shook my head and made my way towards the stove. I measured out how much vinegar I needed and put it aside. Then something pressed against behind me that me jump.

"Watcha cooking?" Jace's voice was close to my ear.

"What're you doing?" I asked him, giving him a nudge with my shoulder.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," he answered and leaned back.

"You didn't have to get close to me to see," I said and grabbed at the vinegar blindly and threw the contents into the hot pan. Then all of a sudden, fire rose from the pan which made Jace and I back up against the wall. I looked at what I grabbed and saw that I had taken the bigger glass of vinegar than the one I measured out.

I groaned to myself and looked at Jace who was wide eyed and still looking at the fire on the pan. _This cannot get any worse for me._

The sprinklers came on. _Great._

* * *

><p>"It's gonna take weeks, maybe months to get everything back in order," Catarina, the woman who ran the place said to us. She stood in the middle of Jace's living room, inspecting the place.<p>

"Really," Jace said as he looked out a window. I stood in the corner, looking down. _First you push him and then ruin his apartment. Nice, real nice, Clary,_ I scolded myself. Catarina looked back at Jace.

"There aren't any more apartments available here, do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I can stay with a friend for now," Jace answered, still looking out the window.

"Oh, what friend?" Catarina asked, curious. I looked up, curious, too. Then, Jace finally turned around, a hand in his pocket and the other pointed at me.

"That friend."

I looked around, then back at him. "Me?" I pointed to myself. He walked up to me and stared me down.

"Don't act stupid. You made the mess in the first place, may as well let me stay with you," he said and then smiled.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Now, we can get to know each other more. Right, roomie?" he had a full grin displayed now.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! If you guys didn't know, L-DK is a manga by Ayu Watanabe and if you haven't read it then you're missing out. But I'm actually using references from the live action since the manga isn't complete... I think. But the live action is just as wonderful as the manga. If you're a follower to my other stories, sorry that I haven't updated but I'll try updating when winter break comes along but as for this story, I'll try to update once a week.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Incidents

As usual, Jace had actually made me carry all of his stuff into my apartment. If he wasn't injured… I stood shyly in the corner as he observed the room. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt a surge of panic. _What if he doesn't like it here?_ No Clary, you don't care, you don't care.

"It's cute," Jace complimented and dropped onto my plush couch.

"Thanks," I ground out and moved his stuff into another corner. Before we had gone to my apartment, Catarina had given us the spare key to her door. It was nice of her but I wouldn't have minded locking Jace outside.

"You play a lot of games?" Jace asked and I turned around and saw that he was eyeing the piles of Xbox games on my coffee table. It had taken me a long, long time to save up to buy an Xbox and it was totally worth it but I suddenly felt shy now as he picked one up.

"Yeah," I simply answered and snatched the game from his hand and put it back on the table.

"It must be a sad world you live in where you play by yourself," Jace commented as he sat up from his position.

"I usually have Simon over to actually play it with him so it's not sad," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my weight on my left side of my hip.

"Just bringing that nerd up just makes it sadder," he said lightly and my face heated up in anger. _Why this little bastard…_ "Do you have anything to eat since you kinda set the other one on fire?" he suddenly asked.

"I was gonna make some later and don't think because you're living her now means that you can eat all of my food," I informed him.

"Well, if I knew you were going to starve me to death then I wouldn't have come and stayed with you," he smiled.

"Don't joke around," I scolded.

"If I didn't joke around then there would be no existence of Jace Herondale."

"You act as if that's a bad thing."

"Oh, you wound me so deeply!" Jace cried as he clutched a hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes but just went into my small, but cozy, kitchen and started to set everything out. I grabbed the pasta ingredients, not wanting to use anything that would burn my apartment down.

I heard the TV in the background as Jace flipped through the channels. For some time, this was actually nice… well I never had cooked for anyone but myself and I was decent at it but what if Jace didn't? _Well, he would just have to put up with it._

When the pasta was all finished, I grabbed a plate and piled the pasta on it. What I knew if you lived with a guy of any kind, they ate. A lot. So, after I put my pasta on my own plate, I carried the two plates with the forks sticking out from the noodles and sat on the couch. I handed Jace his plate.

"You made spaghetti?" he asked me.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked him, already twirling my fork around.

"No, just bringing back memories," he muttered and he grabbed his fork and dug in. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he ate and then he smiled. "You're a pretty good cook, you know," he complimented and shoved more into his mouth.

"You think so?" I asked but didn't look at him.

"Yeah, where'd you learn how to cook?" was he really making small talk with me?

"My mom, I guess. When I was little, I used to help her around the kitchen and stuff," I shortly answered, trying to not have an engaging conversation with him.

"That's nice." We sat in silence for a while till he said, "Why do you even live alone?"

I set my fork down on my unfished plate. My parents were an uneasy topic to talk about. I haven't seen them for a while now that I think about it. "My dad got a new job in London and my mom had just gotten accepted to be a hostess for an art gallery there too. They told me that we were going to move there but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here; I didn't want to leave my friends here. My dad and I had an argument about it but it was my mom who convinced him that I was old enough to take care of myself."

I quieted as he took in the information that I told him. Then I continued, "My relationship with my dad isn't the best but he accepted me being here by myself."

"Is he over protective or something?" Jace asked and set his empty plate on the coffee table. Jeez, he ate fast.

"Yeah, he is," I dropped my head. The bad memories coming back to me. My dad was always there for me. As a kid, nobody really wanted to hang out with a small red headed freak so as usual they would tease me and push me around. Then my dad would come and scare them away. He was my hero. But now, he isn't here for me and we rarely talk. And don't get me started on Jonathan…

"It'll get better," Jace reassured.

"And how would you know?" I looked at him now, he was facing me and hid golden eyes blazed.

"Because I just do," his voice was low and I looked away fast. After a moment of silence, Jace announced, "I'm gonna go shower."

"It the last door in the hallway," I told him as I gathered the dirty plates.

As I washed the dishes, I heard the shower running. When I finished, I walked to my room and got my clothes ready for my shower. I sat on my bed and started to think. _With Jace living with me, it's gonna be impossible to move around the room. What if Simon comes over and sees him? _Panic started to flood my mind. _What about Isabelle?_ Oh, no. Isabelle. What if she comes over one day and sees him here? I know she likes him and all but would she be upset with me?

With my mind racing, I didn't hear the shower being turned off and the door to my room being open. I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was a naked Jace with a towel wrapped around his hips. I could see the V of his hips and the toned muscles of his arms and chest. The water droplets dripping down his chest to his abs… I screamed.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't like this?" he gestured to his body a bit sexually and I threw my pillow at him. I picked up my stuff and quickly walked to the bathroom. I shut the door with a band. I gave out a breath and shook my head.

"Who the hell does he think he is, just barging into my room like that?" I muttered as I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water pelting my skin felt good with the tense muscle. As I enjoyed the water spraying on my body, I heard a faint noise in the background. I turned my head and listened again. There was a noise. Was someone in here?

I pulled the shower curtain a bit and covered my body, so only my neck and head showed. When I looked out, the person was Jace, who was still in the towel, rummaging through the drawers and cabinets.

"What are you doing in here!" I screamed at him.

"Just looking for some wraps and ointment," he said casually. Was he serious right now? "You should get that door fixed, you might not know, but someone could come in here and maybe peek at you while you're showering."

"Get out!"

"There's no need to yell," he held up the ointment and wraps, "I found what I need anyway." And then he left, closing the door. Just when I was gonna go back to my shower, the door opened again and his head appeared. "Nice undies by the way."

"OUT!" I yelled at him and the door closed once more. I closed the curtain and leaned back against the shower wall.

_Please don't tell that just happened._

Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. When I had gotten out the shower and dressed in my Pj's, I walked into my room and saw that my bed wasn't a bed anymore. He had taken the mattresses out and lay the two of them on the ground.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my bed?" my voice dripped with venom.

"I saw that it wasn't fair that you would sleep in a nice and cozy bed so I readjusted it," Jace was lying on the one closest to the door, shirtless.

"What's wrong with sleeping on the couch?" I snapped at him.

"Then how are we going to bond?" he asked innocently.

I clenched my fist and gave out a breath through my nose. "You know what, just forget it," I said and turned off the light and made my way towards my mattress. I saw that my fluffy pillows and my blanket was on it, along with my small collection of plush toys from my favorite anime shows. I looked over at Jace's and saw that he took the plain pillows and blanket and nothing else. Was it easy for him to not cuddle something to go to sleep?

As I lay down, I took one of my dolls and held it to my chest and buried my head into my pillows. The room was quiet except for our breathing.

"Sorry for barging into the shower," I heard Jace say after a while. I turned around and looked at him. "It was rude of me to do that and it's not even my place to do that." Was he apologizing? Jace Herondale was apologizing to me.

"Just don't do that again, okay," my voice was soft and thick with weariness. I yawned.

"Go to sleep, Clary," he didn't give the answer that I wanted but somehow I knew that he wasn't gonna do it again.

"Good night, Jace," I whispered and my eyes closed. I wasn't expecting him to say it back but I gave a little smile when I heard him whispered, "Good night, Clary."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for the late update but exams are coming up and also international day. It's a lot guys and it's hard but winter break is coming in two weeks and do you know what that means? MORE UPDATES! Also on my exam days they let us out early so you guys might get an update too. But I'll still try with the weekly updates but i hope you liked this and see you later.<strong>


End file.
